Holding On
by Aoixx
Summary: A small Christmas one - shot. Ryuuji x Taiga
1. Memories

**Christmas**.

It was a time to give. To be selfless and share time with your loved ones. But for Aisaka Taiga, such a word was scarce. Sure, there was Minori, Kitamura, that stupid Chihuahua.. and Ryuuji. Her best friend. But such a fact was never openly spoken like some do. They never existed in her vocabulary.

Sometimes they were a good thing to have, but of course-- other times.. silence was golden.

But enough about that; she needed to continue having a positive thinking. She needed to be good. Because if she wasn't Santa wouldn't slink as quietly, as he possibly could, through her window and leave her all sorts items, big and small. The Palmtop Tiger knew, deep down, that the term " _Santa_ " was just a myth. Something for children to believe in. But she wanted to keep on living with that glee; with that fond memory of when she was small.

And now, since she wanted to be ' good ' in his eyes, she was scanning along the contents that each shelf upheld through rows and stacks of items in a cute little store she had found the week before. They sold all sorts of things; convenient and fairly pricey. They had it all. She found something for Minori: a cute little keychain that had two figures-- one of a baseball bat and another of a ball. The second was for Kitamura - kun: same type of keychain but it had a book and a pencil. Maybe he would like the nerdy type of thing?

The third was for that Baka Chi; or so she proclaimed the girl. It was of a figure of a white milk bone and to her own amusement-- a Chihuahua. Mentally snickering, the female plucked it from the metal hook that held them.

Rolling the rotating display panel, she came across a small tiger figurine and a dragon one right at the bottom. Carefully grasping hold of both of them once setting the ones that she had collected aside onto the glass counter that was stationed beside her form; attentions now focusing on the two individual items-- each in either of her hands.

Glancing from one to the other, she began to think to herself of how she represented the tiger and how Ryuuji represented the dragon. It was a bit obvious, though. Ryuuji was calm, kind, collected, selfless, caring, all of the things she wanted to be. But if she was more like him.. it would make things seem boring, now wouldn't they?

She was content of how things turned out.. and how she was able to meet the person who managed to tame her wild character in a degree.

Shaking her head several times in order to break the trance that she had situated herself in; cheeks had subconsciously stained with a pink hint brushed along both of her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Finally deciding on the little gifts, she now wandered over towards the gift-wrapping section. A box and a bow would suffice.

Luckily, they sold the containers that she had in mind. Different colored, miniature boxes with a little bow pasted right on the lid. Tilting her head, she aimed for magenta for Minori, green for Kitamura - kun, light blue for Baka Chi and a royal blue for Ryuuji. Each of the colors seemed to fit all of her friends personality, just like the figurines.

Heaving out a soft sigh; buying things for others was such a hassle! But was worth it. " _I wonder what faces they'll make_ ", she thought to herself while heading over towards the main counter. After waiting in line for like god who knows how long, she finally reached her destination.

Discarding the small bundle of things that she was going to buy in order to meander her hand through the contents of her bag and be able to pay.

After a couple of moments, the dirty honey colored girl stepped through the automatic sliding doors. Heaving out a sigh into the condenced atmosphere-- she hurried off in the direction of her apartment home. She could barely contain herself. She wanted to see how her gifts would impact them because that way Santa could see how good she was. How she wanted to change for the better. And she tried, with all her might.

Stuffing the key into the little opening; wandering inside, ditching the bag at the side of the door once she had closed that boundary behind her. Figuring that the first one that she should give his first.

Fixing the gift up; switching this and that and then carefully presenting the gift inside of the cardboard box and then setting the lid on it before she gathered herself and wandered out of her home.

And now.. how to give it to him?

It was kind of already late, she knew for a fact that he was going to be home alone considering his parental units were never home at this hour. So the feared feline just stood there staring at the stairway that would lead to her moment of truth whilst snow specs danced across and around her path.


	2. With You

Already had carefully climbed the flight of stairs and just standing in front of that doorway of the bluenette's house. Steadying her breath; knowing that it was fairly out of character from her part to feel this way.

So she balled up a fist and gently banged onto the metal slab until she heard a familiar, " Coming " from the inside that made her stiffen just a tad. Trying as she might, she settled back into her original, ' cool ' state.

Several moments later, she found herself facing her counterpart as he blinked a couple of moments to the sudden appearance of his neighbor. " Taiga.. what're y--.. "

" Let me in. It's cold out, mutt. "

" Oh.. righ-- hey! Don't call me th--.. " And without even finishing his sentence she had barged in and took off her shoes, " And don't come in here like that! Geeze. I don't know why I even bother. " The boy muttered underneath his breath as he closed off the entrance to keep out the chilly atmosphere outside.

The sound of his socks shuffling across the wooden floor boards could be heard as he moved in the direction in which his classmate had moved towards which was obviously the living room.

Finding her with her back facing his way, he quirked a brow at the sight. " So.. what's up? "

" Sit. "

" Huh? " arms crossed to his confusion thanks to her words.

" I said sit. Don't make me repeat it. " She spat out, half heartedly as she stiffened. A couple of moments late she was joined by the protesting male beside her. Outstretching her hand, she offered the contents and into his open hand.

The male blinked to the box and then at her, then returned his sights to the contents of his palm, " What's this? "

" Just open it. " She muttered as she brought her knees to a rest against her chest once arms curled around her knees to keep them in place.

Shrugging, he managed to untape the sides and pluck the lid open. Now eyeing the contents.. the little figure of the dragon and the tiger together. Reaching in, fishing out the item to be able to get a better look of it up close. " And this? "

" It's for you, idiot.. you said before.. the dragon and the tiger will always be together.. right? " not even bothering to face him, she just raised her shoulders to hide her features from his viewing pleasure.

But to no avail. He shifted his location and peeked over her shoulder after leaning across the table top. " I did say that.. but why are you giving this to me? I don't have anything to give in return, sadly. " he droopped at this fact.

" You've given me more than anyone has ever had and-- "

" Taiga. "

" ... ? " Turning her head towards the source of those words only to find herself being hushed by a set of petals against her own. At first she was taken aback, though this was replaced by the feeling of completion. Cheeks stained with a bright color as she eased just a couple of inches away from his lips in order to suck in the same air as he was breathing.

" The tiger and the dragon.. will always be together.. " he murmured, lids slanted. She saw his blush, and the truth within those irises.

" I know that.. "

" And that means.. we'll always be together.. Right? "

" Right. " She said firmly. Both smiling, sealing that statement with a chaste kiss. Knowing fairly well that even if they hadn't said anything-- this was infact destiny. A destiny that Inko chan was twitching and strangly twisting to, only to squak out a brief " Help? "


End file.
